


The Period

by Konoya



Category: KAT-TUN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, PiKame - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoya/pseuds/Konoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU??? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU??" teriak kazu</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Period

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel dari : Thank you
> 
> * : Kata Hati Kamenashi Kazuya  
> ** : Kata Hati Yamashita Tomohisa  
> *** : Kata Hati Jin Chibi

4 bulan terlewati. kandungan kazuya kini mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda masa neraka bagi Yamapi. terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukan yamapi untuk memenuhi keinginan sang "istri". permulaan yang sangat mudah, hingga pengalaman yang mengerikan.

 

"PIIIIIII...belikan aku ice cream." jam menunjukkan pukul 2 lewat 18 pagi. yamapi yang sedang terlelap sontak kaget mendengar raungan istrinya ditengah malam.

 

"eh? ice cream? yang benar saja kazu. Hari sudah malam. mau dimana aku cari ice creamnya? besok saja ku belikan yah. kau catat saja rasa apa yang kau inginkan." Balas yamapi malas-malasan sembari merangkul pinggang sang istri.

 

"TIDAK! aku ingin sekarang. kau tega *hiks*.. melihatku menahan kelaparan..*hiks*...aku benar-benar *hikss* ingin ice cream. belikan yah." bujuk sang istri dengan jurus pamungkasnya.

 

"huaa...iya-iya. aku akan membelinya. sekarang berhenti menangis ya." yamapipun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil jaket.

 

"Rasa apa?" tanya yamapi sebelum beranjak pergi.

 

"Strowberi" Ucap Kazuya. Yamapipun beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

 

"yes!" ucap kazuya seperti berbisik.

 

"Itekimasu!" Teriak yamapi dari ruang bawah.

 

"iterasai!!"

 

2 jam kemudian...

 

"Kenapa lama sekali!!! seleraku sudah hilang. aku tidak mau ice creamnya. kau masukkan saja ke lemari es. besok kasih ke Haya. aku mau tidur saja." ucap Kazuya dengan entengnya.

 

"Demo...kazu..aku sudah membelikannya jauh-jauh untukmu." ucap yamapi.

 

"Tidak. aku tidak mau. aku mau tidur. Karena kau telat. kau tidur dilantai saja." Balas Kazuya sembari menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai terhanyut dalam mimpi.

 

**Haaah...aku tidak menyangka, jika hamil, kazu seperti ini. untung saja dia tidak meminta yang macam-macam.**

 

Keesokan harinya...

 

"OHAYOU~" teriak Haya memasuki area ruang makan. tampak kazuya sedang sibuk dengan persiapan sarapannya.

 

"Ohayou~" Balas kazuya.

 

"Huuuuaaaaammm... Ohayou~" sapa yamapi dipagi hari sambil mata masih terkantuk.

 

"Ohayou honey..." Yamapi mendekati kazuya dan memberikannya kecupan selamat pagi di bibir.

 

"Ohayou honey."

 

"Pi...mana ice cream yang kau belikan untukku tengah malam. jangan lupa diberikan pada Haya." pinta kazuya. Haya yang mendengar perkataan sang "ibu" terkejut.

 

***Tengah malam? otousan pergi tengah malam hanya untuk ice cream?***

 

"Owh..aku meletakkannya di lemari es sesuai keinginanmu." balas yamapi yang disambut dengan senyuman sang "istri".

 

"Good Boy." Yamapi yang masih mengantuk mendekati meja makan dan duduk bersebelahan dengan anaknya.

 

"Ne..ne...Tadi malam otousan kemana?" tanya Haya sambil berbisik.

 

"Owh..itu Daddymu ingin ice cream." balas yamapi juga ikut berbisik.

 

"Tapi kenapa harus malam. apa tidak bisa menunggu besoknya?"

 

"Haah... aku juga sudah mengatakan itu. tapi daddymu tidak mau. biasa, bawaan orok. kan kita sudah mendapat pelajaran dari nenekmu, pasti akan ada masa-masa seperti ini." jelas yamapi yang disambut dengan anggukkan kepala sang anak.

 

"Jadi Ice cream yang kemarin tidak dimakan dan diberikan padaku?" Tanya Sang anak. Yamapi yang tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan pertanyaan Haya, langsung menganggukkan kepala.

 

"EHEM! kenapa kalian bisik-bisik? ada yang aneh dengan diriku? apa aku terlihat jelek dengan dandananku sekarang? apa hiks kalian tidak suka dengan hiks aku hiks sekarang?" ucap kazuya yang kembali dengan jiwa sensitifnya. kedua pria yang sedang duduk manis kini mulai panik.

 

**Aduh gawat. KASENTA *Kazuya's Sensitive Attack* nya mulai keluar. Bisa gawat. bisa-bisa dia malah kabur kerumah mertuaku.**

 

***alamaaakk. DASENTA *Daddy's Sensitive Attack* muncul. Aku tidak mau disuruh yang aneh-aneh atau disuruh makan makanan yang aku benci.***

 

"IIIIEEE...kami tidak membicarakanmu kazuya honey. kami hanya membicarakan siapa nama anak kita ini nantinya. Ne Haya?" bujuk Yamapi sambil memberikan tatapan mata bermakna 'Cepat-sini-bujuk daddymu-juga' kepada Haya. sang anak yang mengerti sinyal dari sang otousan langsung ikut membujuk sang daddy.

 

"Benar-benar. huuaa...aku tidak sabar melihat adik kecilku." wajah sumringah kazuyapun terlihat. kini serangan sensitivenya telah reda. kedua pria yang sedari tadi memberi julukan-julukan aneh pada orang tercintanya pun mengeluskan dada lega.

 

"Jaaa...Haya. ayahmu membelikan ice cream ini untukmu. jangan lupa kau makan yah." ucap kazuya sembari menyodorkan sebuah ice cream yang tertuliskan RASA STROWBERI. rasa yang paling dibenci oleh Haya.

 

Haya pun terbelalak. ia terlihat shock dengan apa yang ada didepannya kini. perkataanya dalam hati kini menjadi kenyataan. sambil memberi tatapan tajam 'KENAPA-TIDAK-BILANG-DARI-TADI-KALAU-RASANYA-INI!' ke arah sang otousan, akhirnya Haya menerima pemberian sang daddy. Yamapi yang tidak mau berkomentar, hanya menunduk seakan-akan tidak melihat tatapan tajam dari sang anak.

 

"Arigatou Daddy" Ucap Haya memberikan senyum palsunya.

 

"Otousan benar-benar sangat PERHATIAN." Sambung Haya sambil kembali memberikan tatapan 'AWAS-SAJA-AKAN-KUBALAS!' kearah yamapi. lagi-lagi, pria tinggi tersebut hanya pura-pura tidak tau setelah sekilas menatap sang anak.

 

***

 

Pagi dan siangpun berlalu. kini sore menanti. Haya yang telah kembali dari sekolah, ikut gabung dengan sang daddy menonton TV. siaran demi siaran dilhat begitu saja. hingga akhirnya sang daddy dan anaknya melihat siaran wisata kuliner dari indonesia.

 

"Wah. makanan apa itu? seperti kuah ramen. warnanya kenapa kuning?" tanya kazuya. Haya yang juga penasaran ikut mengomentari makanan yang ada disiaran tersebut.

 

"wah. sepertinya enak. tapi sayang sekali yah. jauh sekali belinya." ucap Haya dengan nada sedih.

 

"iyah benar. daddy ingin sekali memakannya." balas kazuya yang juga ikut sedih.

 

mendengar perkataan sang daddy, otak licik Haya pun keluar. dengan memanfaatkan sang daddy, bermunculan lah rencana-rencana brilian.

 

***saatnya balas dendam. Otousan..tunggu pembalasanku***

 

"daddy, bagaimana kalau minta sama otousan untuk membelinya. besokkan otousan libur. ke Indonesia naik pesawat sampainya beberapa jam. langsung pergi kerestoran itu. malamnya, langsung pulang. bagaimana?" tawar Haya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

 

"Aduh. nanti otousanmu capek." jawab kazuya sambil terus menimbang-nimbang.

 

"Tidak kok. Otousan kan punya badan yang sehat dan kuat. tidak mungkin capek. lagipula, otousan punya 2 hari libur kan. hari kedua, suruh otousan istirahat. bagaimana?" tawar Haya bak penjual ikan dipasar tradisional.

 

"Ummm...Boleh juga. Apa nama Makanannya?"

 

***YES!!!!!***

 

"Hmm..namanya....."

 

Malamnya setelah yamapi pulang dan selesai mandi plus setelah makan keluarga. Keluarga Yamashita duduk manis sambil menikmati acara malam diruang keluarga.

 

"Honey." ucap kazuya manja.

 

"Ya?" Balas yamapi yang duduk disamping Kazuya sambil merangkul pinggang kazuya dengan tangan kanannya.

 

"Aku ingin kue lopis dari indonesia."

 

"Owhh...kue lopis yah." ucap yamapi singkat masih tidak mengerti.

 

semenit kemudian...

 

"HAH!!! DARI INDONESIA???? APA TIDAK SALAH???" ucap Yamapi tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat kazuya dan Haya terkejut bukan main.

 

"HONEY! kau bikin aku terkejut saja."

 

"Ah..gomen-gomen. tapi itu benaran? dari Indonesia?" tanya Pi dengan nada lembut.

 

"Iya~~ Indonesia. mau yaaahh *puppy eyes*..." ucap kazu manja. disofa lainnya, terlihat Haya yang cekikikan nahan tawa.

 

"Ya sudah. Besok kubelikan."

 

"Owhh.. HONEY..you are the best..."

 

"Daddy...bagaimana kalau kue lopis kuah lontong. kurasa itu akan sangat lezat. aku melihatnya tadi." Pancing Sang anak.

 

"Wah..iyah ya? boleh juga. Honey~ Belikan yang dibilang ama Haya yah *2nd puppy eyes attack*..."

 

"ehehee..OK honey." Senyum Haya yang mengambang tiba-tiba terhenti setelah mendapat tatapan tajam 'AWAS-KAU-NANTI' dari sang otousan.

 

Keesokan harinya, Yamapi pamit pergi berpetualang hanya demi sebongkah emas dan segepok uang..eh salah *Author's deep bow*..maksudnya hanya demi seporsi kue lopis dengan kuah lontong. Sesampainya di Indonesia tepatnya di Kota Padang, dimulailah pertualangan yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh seorang yamashita tomohisa.

 

Pencarian pertama:

 

"eh..eh..lihat deh ih..cakep banget bowk tuh cowok..dia mirip Aizawa Kosaku.. itu loh yang main drama jepang. yang juga penyanyi itu loh. uugh...akike nggak nyangka..akike ketemu cowok mirip kosaku kek begindang. kyaaaa.. PAK DOKTEERRR..PERIKSA EKEU DUUNK..." sang wanita jadi-jadian yang dikenal yamapi sebagai monsterpun mengejar dengan tenaga kuda untuk mendekati yamapi. dengan penuh kekuatan dan kecepatan 2 kali lipat tenaga kuda, yamapipun lari menghindarkan sang jejadian.

 

HASIL: NIHIL

 

Pencarian Kedua:

 

Seorang pria melewati yamapi dengan cepat. ia sedang berlari menghindari seseorang. tiba-tiba segerombolan masyarakat datang sambil berteriak-teriak.

 

"MALIANG!!! MALIANG!!! MALIANG!!!" sontak Yamapi bingung dan takut. gerombolan orang-orang mendekati yamapi sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh.

 

**Aduh. mengapa mereka menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku?**

 

"OI MALIANG!! BERANTI JUO ANG!!! CAPEK KAMBALIAN KEPEANG ANAK TU!!" dengan wajah bingung yamapi hanya menatap wajah satu persatu orang-orang dengan tatapan bingung dan memelas.

 

**Aduh. mereka bicara apa sih? aku tidak mengerti.**

 

"Sorry. i cant speak Indonesia. please use english." ucap Yamapi dengan pedenya.

 

**Bingung bingung dah sana. tidak peduli aku. kan mereka juga nggak tau aku sebenarnya nggak bisa bahasa inggris.**

 

tiba-tiba seorang pria mendekati yamapi dengan wajah lembut.

 

"Owh..you are foreigner. Sorry, i just wanna ask you. Do you See a man who run overhere?"

 

**MANTAB! sekarang aku yang gila. ternyata ada yang pandai bahasa inggris. kusangka mereka tidak mengerti. TAMAT AKU.**

 

"yes.yes. overthere.overthere." jawab yamapi asal-asalan. tampang bingung sang pria yang menanyakan sang pencuri.

 

"Owh. Thank you." akhirnya gerombolan penduduk pergi meninggalkan yamapi satu persatu.

 

HASIL : NIHIL

 

Pencarian Ketiga

 

"Haaah. Dimana harus kucari kue itu. hiks" yamapi yang putus asa akhirnya hanya bisa duduk termangu di depan pantai padang.

 

"Excuse me?" seorang pria menyapa, yamapi yang bingung hanya bisa menoleh kearah sang pria.

 

"AH!! ORANG YANG KEMARIN." teriak yamapi setengah girang sambil berteriak menggunakan bahasa jepang.

 

"YAPPARI..nihonjin da."

 

"Eh? Nihongo ga Dekirunda!"

 

"Hai. ore wa nihonjin dakara."

 

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...demo kao ga..."

 

"hahahhahaa...sudah 6 tahun aku disini. jadi sudah seperti penduduk asli bukan?"

 

"un" yamapi hanya menganggu mengerti.

 

"Sedang apa diindonesia?"

 

"Istriku sedang hamil. dia ingin makan kue ropis."

 

"Kue ropis? Maksudnya Kue Lopis?"

 

"un."

 

"Aku bisa menunjukkan tempatnya."

 

lima menit berjalan, sampailah kedua pria tampan tersebut kesebuah warung kecil yang ramai dikunjungi.

 

"DA. LONTONG CIEK. NDAK PAKAI TALUA YO." teriak salah satu pelanggan yang membuat yamapi kaget dengan teriakkan tersebut.

 

"hahahhaa..tenang saja. mereka hanya memesan makanan. Ayo..pesan saja."

 

"Un.. aku ingin kue lopis kuah lontong." ucap yamapi dengan sangat polos.

 

"HAH!! KUE LOPIS KUAH LONTONG?" teriak sang pria pembantu yang membuat seluruh pengunjung beserta pemilik warung terdiam.

 

"Kau bercanda kan?"

 

"Tidak. aku tidak bercanda."

 

semenit kemudian...

 

"BHYUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA...." seluruh penghuni warung tertawa terbahak-bahak. sedangkan yamapi hanya terdiam bingung.

 

"Tuan. disini tidak ada makanan seperti itu. dimanapun kau cari, kau tidak akan menemukannya." jelas sang pria pembantu.

 

"Da. apakko nio apo sabananyo?" tanya ibu-ibu pemilik warung.

 

"iko ni a. bininyo manganduang. inyo disuruah bininyo balia kue lopis kuah lontong." jelas pria pembantu pada sang pemilik.

 

"owh. lai ngarati awak kini. biaso lah, bini kalo manganduang ado-ado se pintonyo. giko se lah. awak bari kue lopis, tapi kuahnyo awak pisahaan. kuah lontong jo kuah sabananyo. baa?" tawar sang ibu.

 

"Buluah lah. cam itu se la." ucap sang pambantu.

 

setelah memberikan penjelasan pada yamapi. akhirnya makanan yang diinginkan oleh sang "istri" ia dapati.

 

HASIL: YATTA!!!

 

Sesampainya di Jepang. yamapi memasuki kediaman Yamashita dengan hati senang dan riang.

 

"HONEYYY...TADAIIMAAAAA!"

 

"HOOOONEEEEYYYY..." kazuya berlari-lari kecil mendekati sang suami dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

 

"Akhirnya kau pulang."

 

"ehehehee..."

 

"Mana Makananku?" Tanya Kazuya tidak perduli dengan kondisi suaminya.

 

"eh? kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku?"

 

"tentu saja tidak. kau kan sehat dan kuat. jadi pulang pasti tidak apa-apa." kazuyapun mengambil bingkisan plastik kecil berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh yamapi.

 

"AH!! Otousan...sudah pulang. bagaimana indonesia?" tanya Haya sambil cekikikan.

 

"Ugh..jangan dibahas. aku bertemu monster disana. bentuknya mengerikan." balas Yamapi.

 

"YAMASHITA TOMOHISA!!!!" teriakkan kazu menggelegar menghiasi ruangan. nada marah sangat jelas terdengar.

 

"OTOUSAN! apa yang kau lakukan? daddy sangat marah."

 

"Aku mana tau!!"

 

akhirnya mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat dan mendekati kazuya yang sedang duduk diatas kursi makan. didepannya terlihat makanan yang sangat aneh. sebuah gumpalan nasi berbentuk kotak-kotak, diatasnya terdapat sedikit mie kuning, dan dipenuhi oleh kuah kuning bercampur hitam.

 

"APA YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU??? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU??" teriak kazu.

 

"eto..aku hanya membelikan makanan yang kau pesan kazu."

 

"APANYA MAKANAN KUPESAN? LIHAT INI!! BENTUKNYA SAJA SUDAH MENGERIKAN. RASANYA LEBIH PARAH!!!" teriak kazuya lebih kencang.

 

"tapi..."

 

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPI...KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MOOD HANCUR. KAU TIDAK BOLEH TIDUR DIKAMAR. TIDUR SAJA DISOFA. SELAMA SEMINGGU. GANTIKAN PEKERJAANKU MENGURUSI RUMAH SELAMA SEMINGGU. DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU!! MENGERTI!!!" perintah kazuya.

 

yamapi yang terkejut bahkan shock mendengar pernyataan kazuya hanya bsa terduduk dengan tatapan kosong bak kalah perang. sedangkan Haya, berusaha untuk menahan ketawa yang pada akhirnya diketahui oleh kazuya.

 

"DAN KAU HAYA. JANGAN HANYA CENGENGESAN. BUKANNYA TURUT PRIHATIN DENGAN NASIB OTOUSANMU, KAMU MALAH KETAWA. KAU JUGA DIHUKUM. UANG JAJAN DADDY POTONG DAN KAU HARUS BANTU OTOUSANMU. MENGERTI!!"

 

kini Haya yang kembali shock menerima pernyataan sang ayah. dia hanya bisa terduduk dengan tatapan kosong bak kalah tanding.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" teriak kedua pria yang dicintai oleh kazuya.

 

**KAZUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 

***JAJAAAAAAANKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU***

 

*DASAR...ANAK SAMA BAPAK, SAMA SAJA*


End file.
